The Prism, The sparkle, The new life
by BlueCandyStar
Summary: It is a month after Aira won the title as the Prism queen. They move into a new dorm but it holds a secret. MARs are also targets for assassination. Will they be safe with new powers and sisters with a huge secret? (I am using references from different anime series but I wont count in crossover, since there is more than one anime.) T for deaths... Enjoy!
1. Prism 1

**Im back! sorry it took so long! i was reading other fanfics for inspiration, i have my finals coming up, a rock concert i just had which, BTW ROCKED! **

**They are going to high school since they are 14.**

**I also decided to not do the story i said i would! sorry! after gaining more writing experience ( I write with my friends), i realized that that plot seemed more like a one-shot and i wanted to expand it so... **

**I hope you enjoy!**

Chapter 1- The escape

Please read the bold if none of this makes sense and please look at my profile if some parts below about the younger ones are confusing. Also Maho looks like Shiro, the girl on the cover of this

Normal POV

"Onee-Chan! WAKE UP!"

"5 more minutes!"

" Today's the start of high school! I'll be attending it with you!"

Rhythm shot up and looked at the pale blue-haired 11 year old who looked more like a 7 yr old ( especially her behavior) along with her friends, Alicia and Ayumi. Maho has very pale almost whitish hair going to her knees leaving it down with big round sky blue eyes. Alicia had pale pink hair, around the same length as Maho's but a little longer with a black headband and red slightly narrowed eyes giving off a mysterious aura. Ayumi had lavender hair up to her waist with no bangs tied up in a ponytail with brown eyes. Since they were geniuses and attend school for fun, they moved up to MAR's and Callings' grade ( and yes they are the same age).since they were younger, Maho was dressed in a basic long-sleeved Navy blue sailor uniform, Alicia had a black skit with a red blazer and a small bow under her collar, and Ayumi had a long-sleeved shirt with a purple skirt and a necktie. School started at 8:00 and Rhythm was supposed to meet MARS and Callings' at the gate. Rhythm slowly looked at the time to see that it was 7:55. She slowly drifted back to sleep then remembered what she saw. her eyes got wide...

"AH!"

A few crashes could be heard from the neighboring city.

"Onee-Chan! papa and mama are out on a business trip this week."

"OK OK!"

She grabbed a piece of toast and the 4 were out the door.

They managed to get ther since the school isnt that far

" Mou! Rhythm-Chan! you had us worried! Aira sighed

"Gomen Gomen!" Rhythm laughed.

They went inside as the teacher came in.

"Class! from today, you will be in groups of 11."

"1st group- Amamiya Rhythm, Amamiya Maho, Harune Alicia, Harune Aira, Takamine Mion, Takamine Ayumi, Toudo Hibiki, Toudo Makoto, Hyuuga Wataru,..." the teacher called the rest of the group.

" and Suzuki Esme! you will all be in the same dorm house!"

"what?"

Esme had long dark brown hair with blue round eyes. She was very popular at school.

"oh boy."

The next day was Saturday so they started unpacking. All of their rooms were the same except for colors, and the girls had a canopy with musical designs. The younger girls however, their rooms looked like something out of an old doll house.

Rhythm's POV

I was dancing in my room, minding my own business, then the lights go out. I suddenly feel pain in my legs and arms and then I collapse as I become dizzy. the last thing I see and hear is the others calling my name.

**Heyo! once again, I know it's pretty short but I decided to leave it on a cliff hanger. **

**C ya and review!**


	2. Prism 2

**Heyo everybody! OK. PLEASE READ... AND REVIEW! I WONT UPDATE UNTIL I AT LEAST GET 1 REVIEW! PLZ!**

Chapter 2- The cursed rings

Rhythm's POV

I woke up to nothing but white light.

"eh? where am I?"

I saw a lady with long orange hair let loose.

"Are you Rhythm?"

"Yes. Why?"

"I don't have much time but, Just look into the left of the angel's wing."

Then I woke up into the real world asit was dark outside and I was in my room with bandages on where the pain used to be. I saw Maho slowly wake up and see me.

"huh?...ONEE-CHAN!?" she yelled as everyone came rushing into my room.

"How long was I out?" I sleepily replied.

"1 whole week. When we found you, you had cuts all over your arms and legs."

"eh? I only had a simple drea- oh. never mind." I said. They looked worried but decided not getting me to yell or angry was a good choice right now. Once they left, I was trying to think of what she could mean by the left of the angel's wing. Then I called Maho to help me. She looked like she knew as she glanced nervously at my door and said sternly

"I don't know. I'm sorry but I have to prepare breakfast. It is now 6:30. be dressed in a few minutes."

"but school doesn't start until 8:30"

" But the teachers said you need to catch up on your work."Then she left.

What was that about? I just shrugged and got dressed. I slowly looked to the top of my door to see an engraving in the door's frame of an angel. I looked to the left to see nothing but a wall. huh? I went to the wall and knocked on it. It was surprisingly hollow. I peeled some of the wallpaper off to reveal a little door. I opened it to see a key. Come to think of it, Maho has a key too. I went over to her room and saw her put her key on her palm.

" Power of Lightning and the stars. give me your power. Show me your true form here. Control!"

and a big magic circle appeared. She scanned cards onto her key as she stepped through the circle. When she came out she was in a black tank top, a white vest, and a black skirt. OK. I headed back to my room but I decided to try something different. I held it on my heart and said " Music and the waves. Come to me. Show me the light you bring. Tame!" A magic circle appeared and I saw cards. I scanned it and stepped through. A wave of light surrounded me and as I came out, I had a white tank top, a long-sleeved blue vest, and blue shorts.( kind of like Ann's.) I quickly changed back as I heard Maho calling us for breakfast.

It was finally time for lunch and we sat on the roof chatting. I think it was my imagination, but I think I saw Maho, Ayumi, and Alicia's eye's glow red for a second. I guess it was my imagination though. There once was a time when Japan used to be in fear of monsters called Gastrea but they no longer exist. but that was a long time ago. There were also these "cursed children" which were children with Gastrea blood in them by affected by the virus. We don't know weather they still exist or not but humanity has already excepted them into society. But that is all I know. I suddenly heard Hibiki asking me if I was okay since I was spacing out

"Yes. I am fine." I said as Esme was talking to Hibiki. We saw Maho pull out a bow and arrow borrowed from Ayumi and shoot something. we looked horrified to see a dead man.

"Maho! Why did you do that! The last time we caught you trying to take someone's life was an intruder when you were 3 and was with a pistol. Isn't that guy innocent?"

Maho shooked her head.

"He was ordered to kill you."

"What?"

"MARs is a very popular idol unit and some people don't like you thinking you are arrogant by now since you are ranked 1st."

We just looked at her in awe. She ran down the stairs and we headed back to the classroom but Maho said she needed to use the restroom.

" I cannot let onee-chan get killed. Because we are the ones who have to do it." Maho said as her eyes glowed red.

**WHY! wHY WONT ANYONE REVIEW!? IS MY STORY REALLY THAT BAD? *SNIFF* I REALLY NEED REVIEWS! OR AT LEAST VIEWS!**


	3. Prism 3

**Blue-Heyo! Thank you for the people who reviewed. if you are confused about why Maho, Alicia, and Ayumi and trying to kill their sisters is going to be explained in this chapter. also, IM AIMING TO MAKE MY CHAPTERS LONGER! XD**

** REVIEW!**

Chapter 3- The sacred Keys

Maho's POV

I remember when we started assassination. We were trained since we were 3 and started working at 6. I never really wanted to kill people, but that was all we could do. Sure we were rich, but I was always told that if no one is going to eliminate the enemies, who will. All the people we had to kill all have a bad record of crimes. we don't kill for just the sake of it. We were playing truth or dare and I picked dare.

" I dare you to... put on a wig that is very short dark blue with lighter highlights, and have red eyes." Mion said. She had no idea that, 1. I can change my eye color to any eye color i want without contacts and 2. She is making me look like Kohina Hiruko, a girl who was a cursed child, model mantis, and evil. That was about 20 years ago, so she doesn't exist anymore but she was feared by many along with her father. I sighed and ran to the bathroom. I knew how to cut my hair and i cut it short, changed my eyes to red, and smiled evilly into the mirror. Mion wanted me to act evil. She was too dense about how this looks. I am a cursed child anyways. I am model cat and came back with a black and blue dress on.

"Happy?"

She nodded in approval. I sighed and sat down as Alicia and Ayumi came in. They stared at me as if they had seen a ghost.

"what?"

"Ko-Ko-Ko-"

"Kohina?" I asked. They nodded scared.

"It's just Maho. Any dare in this game will last a week. who ever gets out of character, even in their sleep, will lose and will have to be punished." Mion said even though she didn't know what we were talking about. The 3 girls flinched.

'I refuse to lose!' They all thought.

"Alicia? truth or dare?"

"Dare?"

"I dare you to... dress up like this..." Mion whispered it into her ear with made Alicia's eyes twitch slightly.

Normal POV

The next day, Everyone was headed to the mall.

" e-eto... do i have to wear this?" Maho asked, pointing to the dress but she had permission to asked like that.

"yes." Mion replied simply. Maho sighed and started to walk. Maho had the same dress from yesterday which was black with blue linings and a flower design on the skirt part. She put on small black boots. Maho felt a light tap at her shoulders. She froze when she saw who it was. It was Alicia. She had orange hair in place of where her pale pink hair used to be and it was tied into twin-tails held by large clips with a white dress, covered by a large loose jacket. Next to her, Ayumi had shoulder length blonde hair and blue eyes, with a blue dress connected with 6 black straps.

_'This is impossible to have us dress up like this and NOT have an idea on what this looks like._' They all thought. Maho's voice is originally a high voice that sounds soft enough to be a whisper so she took a deep breath and so when she talked it would be a bit lower but still a bit high. She was supposed to be separated from them.

'_why am I the evil one!_' She sobbed in her mind. She started running. The group had set up a fake meeting with our parents which where they were going to attend and Maho was going to make an introduction.

"I wonder if they know about Gastrea. This is exactly how Kohina introduced herself upon the age of Gastrea..." Maho sighed.

"But I refuse to lose to a simple game. Any move you make will be a move I will beat!" She said. She would not make a genuine smile. She will only make plain or curious expressions and only show evil smiles. She snuck inside, throwing a stone at the window with the speed of sound, thus, breaking it. Everyone stood from their seats. Maho climbed up the table. She grinned evily, not showing any signs of fear or regret.

"Nice to meet you. I am Hiruko Madoka." Maho greeted. She curtsied. The group set up a robotic person so Maho could slice it up. the filled it will red food coloring as blood and Maho knew which person was the fake.

"what is your purpose for being here!" A boy with Black hair and eyes asked. He was sitting next to a girl with orange hair, tied with a braid tying a tiny part hair in the front to the back with hazel eyes.

"I just wanted to inform you that a new threat will be arising. Here is a hint. The threat is in front of you. Kirigaya Kazuto." Maho stated bluntly.

"H-How do you know my name?"

"I have my ways. You are, or should I say you _were a Kendo_ prodigy. You quit Kendo at the age of 10 as it was getting quite boring as no one could beat you so you took up computers. Now though, you are that girl's bodyguard. Yuuki Asuna." Maho said with a straight face. She spoke into an ear piece which was part of the acting plan.

"Can I kill that person Papa?"

"No. Not yet Madoka."

But Papa!~" Maho whined as she puffed her cheeks.

"No means no. Just do what you came there for."

"Kay~" Maho said. a gift box appeared in her small set it down in front of Kazuto. She sliced the robot into 1,000 pieces with the 'blood' splattering everywhere.

"If I slaughter all of you with a 360 degree rotation, over and over, I might get to bring a prize back with me... aww~It isn't worth my time."Maho whined. They heard a voice from the ear piece.

"Madoka. Take your leave."

"Hai Papa." She answered. She jumped out of the window she crashed earlier before they had time to catch her.

"Um, Mion? What are we going to do about school!?" Alicia asked, staying in character, as she normally doesn't whine.

"I explained it to the headmistress and temporary enrolled you guys..." Mion laughed nervously.

"oh boy. Madoka's dad is taking a part in this?" Ayumi asked.

"yup." Mion stated.

" Might want to inform him. He is the only one who can get out of character at times."

"Yup. mention to make sure that he tells Madoka to keep calm." Alicia added. They nodded.

Maho was playing Gun Gale online. She entered the name of Madoka. Her avatar had long pale blue hair in the same style it was in the real world, with pink tips. She had a white jacket with a black vertical stripe going down the sleeves and center, a black layered skirt, with black knee-high socks and white high-tops. She had a small crown accessory which tied up some hair. She looked around.

"e-eto... what time was I supposed to be back... oh well.." She said. She saw a girl with pale blue/greenish hair with the front of her hair clipped, showing a boy with black hair around.

"Hey! Sinon onee-chan!" She called. She went up to the 2.

"um.. Who are you?" Maho asked at the boy.

"eh? um, Kirito."

"Well then Kirito-san, how good are you with reflexes?" Maho asked curiously but with a mischievous glint to it.

"Good, i guess."

"Then I challenge you to a Race of the untouchable game!"

"Why do they call it that?"

"because NO one can win it."

"sorry, she likes a challenge. She hasn't tried the game yet as she claims that she needs to train." Sinon explained.

"It's fine. Seems interesting." Kirito replied.

The two went into race mode as the timer counted down.

3

2

1

START

"I'm gonna kill you!" was the western-styled robot's 1st words. Maho and Kirito dodged the bullet, seeing the prediction line. They ran past the glowing line as it started using cheats. They ran and Maho nearly dodged a bullet. They touched the robot at the same time.

"Wah! I wanted to beat you! wait." Maho said as she felt her hair. the bullet missed her, but caught her hair. She started to whine more . The money was split between the 2. people in the background gaped.

"I-Impossible! No one has ever beaten this game before!"

"I never lose." Maho stated. Her voice was higher than her real life voice since she altered it.

"ah! I have to go now. Bye-Bye!" She yelled, before logging out.

The next day,

Rhythm was going to practice her new powers, wanting to know more about it.

"Music and the waves. Come to me. Show me the light you bring. Tame!"

She scanned her cards and stepped through. Maho came in.

"Onee...-chan?" Maho asked, stunned.

"Ah..."

"Maho scanned her cards after chanted the incantation.

"Mion gave me permission to get out of character after I told her I was tutoring you... I never said what subject."

"True."

"1st, what type of magic do you have?"

"um... I don't know..."

Maho chanted another incantation.

"Præterea cum potestate mea! Excita! Plenus Scan quod notitia" and suddenly, a blue magic circle appeared under Rhythm. It rose up as if scanning her and had a sign.

"Scan completum. contritio aqua." It read.

"Your type is destruction and the type is water." Maho clarified.

"what language was that?"

"Latin. We would use it for spells. I just needed 15 minutes. I'll give you my old study book." Maho said and ran off.

Rhythm stared at her key. It had a water drop shaped sapphire in the center. Maho came back.

"OK. I have acceleration magic and the type is lightning." Maho explained playing with her key. the design looked like a clock's gears.

"Does Alicia and Ayumi have magic?"

"...Yes."

"What kind?"

"Alicia-chan has destruction magic and the type is Fire. Ayumi has Corporeal magic and the type is transformation. Legendary magic users have 2 elements. and..."

"and?"

"...a key."

"..."

"ah! never-mind. I guess we just had a key to boost up our magic. hehehe."

"..."

"But my aim is to become a legendary magician."

'_And i'm not afraid to eliminate my competition.' _Maho thought in her mind

At school, Rhythm gave Maho a lollipop to reward her for helping her with homework.

"who's side are you on?" Mion asked as Aira sweat-dropped.

"Aira!~ Can you help me coordinate my outfit for my next Prism show!?" Rhythm asked, ignoring Mion's question.

"Hey! Don't ignore me!" Mion yelled as Maho ran off. Maho pointed a gun at Mion and shot. Mion ran over to Rhythm not noticing the bullet behind her, barely missing her head.

"MARs. My job is a game and I refuse to lose to you. One wrong move and it might be checkmate." Maho said.

**I know I said I would update and I'm sorry~ also, I just back from vacation 2 weeks ago ;P anyways, I wanted to make this chapter longer than my other ones so... YAY! also, those of you who are curious on what anime i got these ideas from, it is Black Bullet-Kohina, Tina, and Enju. And Sword art online: Kirito/Kirigaya Kazuto, Sinon,GGO.**

**Review!**


End file.
